


well, would you?

by SidleyParkHermit



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidleyParkHermit/pseuds/SidleyParkHermit
Summary: For prompt 18, "Mass-conservation shapeshifting".Rated M for...well, one the one hand relatively mild sensuality, but on the other hand the entire story is two naked people in bed talking about sex, so I don't think I should really give it a lower rating than M.





	well, would you?

**Author's Note:**

> Actually a ficlet this time! 400 words exactly.

"The first girlfriend I ever had was a shapeshifter," Amilyn said one evening when they were hanging out in bed. "Did I ever tell you that?"

"You did not," Leia said. "Was that, uh… well, first of all, was this before I met you, or—"

"Oh, no, no, way after that, during the war. We had tons of sex." Amilyn grinned. "If that was going to be your question. Which it was."

"Maybe, possibly." Leia kissed one of Amilyn's fingertips. "It sounds like it could potentially be a story."

"Well, the first few ideas _**I**_ floated out there weren't really feasible, it turned out. She kind of made fun of me. In a loving way! Not at all mean. But she was like, 'Babe, I need to explain to you about a little thing called conservation of mass.'" Leia giggled and so did Amilyn, laughing harder as she met Leia's eye and then burying her face in Leia's shoulder, platinum hair falling over her bare chest.

Leia waited for the rest of the story, but Amilyn just finished giggling and rolled off onto her back and went "whoo," and then paused for a while.

"Let me ask you a philosophical question," Amilyn said. Leia grinned up at her. She'd long ago learned to leapfrog along from subject to subject with Amilyn's beautiful brain and just enjoy the ride.

"Go ahead," Leia answered.

"Would you have sex with a clone of yourself?"

Leia absolutely cracked up laughing. "Ohhhh," she said, covering her face in her hands. "Oh, past Amilyn, that is nice. I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Well, _would_ you?"

"Would I? Oh... I'm not sure. You know, I have a twin, and that makes this question feel sort of weird."

"Okay, but, it's not like a twin, it's not like someone in your family, it's just an exact copy of yourself. And the copy is also a consenting adult and totally down for it."

Leia tried to think about the question, she really did, but it was competing for her attention with the mental image of a 22-year-old Amilyn Holdo making love with _another_ 22-year-old Amilyn Holdo, and that didn't really make it easy to focus on anything else.

"You tell me," Leia said. "Would you recommend it?"

Amilyn nuzzled against her face, so Leia could feel her smile against her cheek. "Yeah," she said conspiratorially. "It was awesome."


End file.
